Pek
Pek is the god of life and light in the universe, along with his brother Dong, the god of death and darkness. He was born to -REDACTED- at the dawn of time, in order to make the world. He has the power of the LEGENDARY DILDUS OF LEGEND, though he's banished it multiple times. He has numerous Godly abilities and has a heavy religious following. He has only been seen by mortal eyes a few times, by -REDACTED-, Napster, Kevin, and Rolf, among a few others. He is against expansion, which is difficult as this is his brothers main form of power. History Dawn Pek's history begins at the dawn of time. His parent, -REDACTED-, created Pek and Dong, who has the powers of Life and Expansion respectively. At first, the were innocent children, growing up under a stern eye, but when Dong began to expand, they began to separate. As they grew, they began to create. Pek created the universe, and all life on it, and Dong created sin, and the ever-lusted need for expansion. After their creation, -REDACTED- suddenly left, which separated them fully once and for all. Pek created Rolf and Dong created Kevin, who grew a rivalry on Earth. They were gifted god-like powers and could unfortunately not get along. Through the years, they got in numerous fights, many Pek himself had to stop. Eventually, Pek decided to create an elite task force to make sure their fights stayed in hand. This created Batweej, Daisy, and -REDACTED-. In addition, he blessed Napster. Co with holy energy, which went mostly unnoticed by the world, but helped Napster. Co become the universe's largest company. This is the reason the butterfunger exploded like it did. Batweej and Daisy Batweej and Daisy were lovers and brilliant heroes, who saved the day very often. However, one day, Dong casted a spell on Daisy which caused her to turn into a Jigglypuff. Batweej was unaware of this, and simply thought Daisy died. He fell into anger and grief, and the task force was gone. The only hero left was -REDACTED-, though without the force, he went into retirement. Napster was the only being, at that time, who could stop evil. This created Detective Napster, who stopped crime with his overweight companion Detective Bardock. While they were stopping crime, Batweej met Daisy(Jigglypuff form) in his travels. In his angers, he fought her. This pleased Dong, so their fights continued, until one day Batweej discovered the cause of Daisy's 'death'. Dong. He grew a vengeance and went to fight Dong, who almost defeated him until Jigglypuff Daisy saved the day with a cleverly placed side-b. Since she couldn't communicate, she couldn't explain why she did it, but regardless, Batweej was happy with her ever since. Dong vs. Pek In a lust for expansion, Dong wanted to take revenge on the world for embarrasing him(Jigglypuff Daisy's doing), so he begun to expand. Pek noticed this and tried to stop him, though it was too late. Dong kept expanding and Pek eventually begun to fight Dong. In their fight, they brought many personalities in, who fought on their side. Those who agreed with Pek and those who agreed with Dong got into an all out war. In the end, it was a bloody stalemate, hundreds dying. Pek realised that this was no way to stop a conflict. Pek tried to let Dong know to stop expanding. Dong also realised that he was fighting his brother, so he was about to let his expansion go before Batweej came in and attacked Dong. This made the spell cast on Daisy become permanent. When Batweej learned this he fell into a life of depression, and supposedly committed suicide. Jigglypuff Daisy's whereabouts are unknown. Kevin vs. Rolf Shortly after an event with Malkovich Pek was not involved in, everything was in a place of peace until a mysterious creature begun absorbing the souls of many, gaining their powers. He eventually transformed Pek into Dark Pek, and even absorbed Dong, who became Spooky Dong as a result(ghost form). The man revealed himself as Rolf. Napster, along with a few others in the world knew that the only way to save the world would be to gain the LEGENDARY DILDUS OF LEGEND, however that would be difficult considering Malkovich had it and was frozen. He became Detective Napster and with Detective Bardock they began the search for Malkovich. In the mean time, Rolf's reign continued, until eventually Detective Napster, his steed Dash, and Detective Bardock found him. They stayed quiet, but suddenly something appeared. Kevin was revived before them and began to battle Rolf. Considering they couldn't do anything, the detectives and Dash continued their search for Malkovich. In the mean time, Dark Pek already found Malkovich and was using the codes to unlock him. The detectives arrived just after than, shooting Dark Pek, but it was too late. Malkovich and the LEGENDARY DILDUS OF LEGEND were released. In the mean time, Kevin shout out a DORK blast which destroyed the fabric of the universe, and eventually Rolf and Kevin settled their differences. When the world was restored, everyone was dropped into a field. Dark Pek came out of nowhere with the LEGENDARY DILDUS OF LEGEND, though the Darkness was fading due to Rolf releasing him. Spooky Dong almost convinced Pek to go back, but the darkness made one last attempt and used the LEGENDARY DILDUS OF LEGEND on -REDACTED-, killing Dong for good, but when Pek was restored, he used the last of his energy to revert the damage to -REDACTED-, which caused him to go into his Defeated form. He is still in the Defeated form to this day. Personality Pek is a kind soul who is very forgiving. He uses his powers exclusively for good and is against Expansion. His favourite food is butterfungers and he loves all Napster. Co products. However, when things get serious, Pek has a commanding and serious personality. He usually can make people believe what he wants them to believe and stop all forms of conflict. His kind-hearted personality forces him to only use this ability for good, and if something goes against his morals he won't do it, no matter the repercussions. Category:Pek Category:Gods Category:Character Category:Saiyan Planet Category:Meme Saga Category:Memes